


Let's Begin

by Thefemalearrow



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Character, No Romance, One-Sided Attraction, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: The story of how the PJ mask came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this, everyone is aged up to 16.

It all began on a class trip to the mountains. Conner, Amaya, and Greg are three strangers who go to the same school. Once they parked at the national park, the teacher stood up from his spot. "Ok guys, it's a great honor that we got invited to come here," he explained. "We have to be on our best behavior if we want to get invited back. That means no sneaking off."  
"We know, you've gone over this same speech fifty times," Adrien groaned. Adrien was a boy on Conner's soccer team. He was also a close friend of Conner's. "We don't have to be reminded every five minutes."  
"That's what you said on our last class trip," the teacher said. "Remember, you went missing for five hours and ruined the trip for everyone. If I had my way, you wouldn't be here. You'd be back at the school, doing busy work. But your parents paid for this trip so you had to go."  
They then leave the bus. Amaya noticed a Totem Pole. It had the face of a cat, owl, and a gecko. She found it strange since, during all of the research she did on this national park, she didn't read anything about this or what it meant.  
The class was split into two different groups. This was to relieve some of the stress from the tour guides. Greg didn't care which group he was placed into since he was more of a loner. Conner was separated from Amaya and Conner and was placed with a tour guide named Susan.  
She led them on a path that went threw the forest. Greg saw a gecko was clinging to the tree, but he wasn't camouflaged, which left him open to predators. Greg usually would just walk passed it, but something was telling him to follow it. He followed it threw the forest.  
The gecko was moving quickly towards a mountain. Greg was having a hard time keeping up, but he kept going so he wouldn't lose the small lizard. He climbed up the mountain where he tripped over a rock. To his surprise, the gecko waited for him to get back up. He got up and finished the rest of the journey without incident.  
Once he arrived at where the gecko was leading him, he noticed he wasn't alone. A boy and a girl were present. He recognized the boy as Conner Mayfield, the star player from the school's soccer team. He had no idea who the girl was though.  
"What are you two doing here?" Amaya asked.  
"I followed a cat here," Conner confessed. "I know it sounds dumb, but it was leading me here. I have a feeling it was leading me here for a reason."  
"That usually would sound very dumb, but I can't judge since I followed an owl here," Amaya sighed. She then got an idea. "Maybe that's what the Totem Pole meant. Maybe they're our spirit guides."  
"I followed a gecko here," Greg spoke up. "I'm Greg by the way."  
"Conner," the other boy said.  
"Amaya," Amaya introduced.  
"I think we should follow them into the cave," Greg said. "They brought us here for a reason. Animals don't intentionally lead people to caves, so there has to be a greater force at play."  
"Ok," Amaya said. They then enter the cave and follow the animals. They walked for a minute or two. Soon, there was no longer ground bellow their feet. They fell into a large pool and started to glow. Amaya glowed red, Greg glowed green, and Conner glowed a dark shade of blue.  
They found land and went to it. Once they were out of the water, they stopped glowing. They then saw three costumes in glass containers. The costumes looked like the kind of suit superheroes would wear. One of them was a blue cat-like suit, another one was a red owl-like suit, and the other was a green gecko-like suit.  
A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. "I knew you would eventually be reborn," an old voice croaked.  
"Reborn?" Amaya asked. "What do you mean?"  
"You three are the new PJ mask," the voice said. "And your city needs you. For it is in great danger."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you just say we are?" Amaya asked.  
"Hundreds of years ago, there was a brave band of heroes who suited up in the night to stop villains from messing with the day," the man explained. "They were the PJ mask. Owlette, Catboy, and Gecko were their names. They all perished in the Lunar Wars, but Luna Girl is making a return, so you must be ready."  
"This is a lot to take in," Greg said.  
"I understand," the man told them. "When you wake up tomorrow, you will have strange new powers. You will report here after school so I can train you guys."  
"How about we don't do that and we pretend like this never happened?" Connor asked.  
"That is a great idea," Amaya said. They then turned around and found an exit to the cave. "Well, that was an experience. How about we go back to not knowing each other and never speak of what just happened."  
"Whys should we?" Greg asked.  
"Because that was too weird and I'd rather forget it," Amaya said.  
"But this could be our chance to actually make something of our lives," Greg said.  
"I already made a name for myself," Connor said. "I'm Connor Mayfield, the star player on the soccer team. I agree with Amaya about pretending like this never happened, but you can do whatever you want."  
Without saying another world, Amaya and Connor leave Greg alone. He soon rejoins in his group and pretends like it never happened, as Connor and Amaya requested.  
\---  
The next day, Connor was walking to school when he saw a girl was about to be hit by a car. He ran to her, unknowingly at the speed of light. He quickly got both of them out of the way of the car. "Wow, you were fast," the girl said.  
"Yeah, I guess I was," Connor said.  
"I never saw anyone move that fast before," a boy said. "You were on one side of the road and you got here in less than one second."  
Connor knew it had to be the powers the man was talking about. "Well that is what happens when you eat your vegetables and workout," Connor said. He then entered the school, making sure he didn't run.  
\---  
Greg and Amaya had gym class together during first period. Greg was playing dodge ball when Adrien threw a ball at Greg's head. He managed to catch it and threw it back at Adrien. It hit him in the face and made his nose bleed.  
"I'm so sorry," Greg said. "I didn't know I could do that."  
"You little brat," Adrien said. Greg grabbed another ball for self-defense. He threw it at him. It hit Adrien in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. Greg was shocked at what he could. He didn't have this strength in him to do that yesterday.  
Greg quickly ran to the changing room and held onto one of the walls. He accidentally held onto it too tightly, causing the wall to dent. "What's wrong with me?" Greg asked.  
Amaya was back in the gym, climbing the rope. A girl from her class named Essie started to shake the rope. This caused Amaya to lose her grip on the rope, but she didn't fall. She started to fly. Essie was the only one who seemed to notice. Amaya quickly went to the ground and pretended as nothing happened.  
\---  
At lunch, Greg was eating lunch by himself. Connor and Amaya joined him. "So, am I the only one who started to have miraculous abilities?" Connor asked.  
"No, during gym today I started to fly," Amaya said. The other two then share their own stories about their powers. "I think we should head back to the mountain and see what this is about."  
"We'll meet at the front of the school at five since I have soccer practice," Connor said.  
"It's settled then," Greg said. "We'll meet back up here at five and well head back to the national park."


	3. Chapter 3

Connor, Greg, and Amaya arrived at the national park. "If I run, I can get there in probably five seconds," Connor said.  
"Same if I fly," Amaya said. "But I don't know if Greg can move as quickly."  
"I can't," Greg sighed. Amaya got an idea.  
"Greg stretch your arms out," Amaya said. Greg did as told and Amaya started to fly. She grabbed Greg's arm and started to fly towards the mountain. Connor started to run towards the mountain.  
They arrived at the cave around the same town. They went into the cave. They knew what to expect this time, so they were prepared for the hole in the ground.  
They swim to the shore. "I knew you guys would come back," the man said.  
"We only came back because we have questions," Connor said. "Like, why can I now move at the speed of light."  
"As I said, you guys are the new PJ mask," the man said. "I am Neal Patricks, the original Catboy, but my PJ mask died hundreds of years ago. That's my curse, I can't die until a new group is emplaced."  
"I'm sorry to hear about that," Greg said.  
"It's ok, but you guys have to work fast," Neal said. "Luna girl and her army are about to be able to escape from the moon, and the city needs a protector."  
He then leads them to a room that was further in the cave. "Here is your training room," he said. "The Lunar army is going to come back any day now. You guys need to come up with a good excuse to be here so we can train."  
"I read that this place has a hiking club that meets most days," Amaya said. "We can say we joined that group."  
"Ok," Connor said. They then get to training.  
\---  
Two spelunkers were examing a cave on the other side of the state. They noticed a few bats were sleeping above them. They then saw a body sleeping on a table. "I thought this cave was privately owned," one of the spelunkers. He then noticed it was a girl who couldn't be older than sixteen.  
"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave the cave," the other one said. There was then a hand on his neck, squeezing. The other one was attacked by some bats. Both of the spelunkers were soon dead. The girl, whose hair was white, smirked at the damage she had done. She then left the cave, ready to take over the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor, Greg, and Amaya training in the cave. They discovered they had multiple powers. Amaya had night vision, Connor had cat-like reflexes, and Greg could cling to walls. Neal entered the training room. "I have terrible news," he said.  
"What is it?" Amaya asked.  
"Luna girl has come back from the moon," Neal said. "This means we have to work extra hard since the battle will happen in a few days. But first, I have something I have to show you."  
Neal leads the teens into a large room. There was a vehicle for each member of the PJ mask. "These were gifts from an alien race we came across during our adventures," Neal said. "We struck up an alliance and they gave us these vehicles."  
"Awesome," Greg said. "When are you going to teach us how to use it?"  
"When you're ready," Neal said. "You guys don't have a good enough grip on your powers or what it means to be a hero. You guys should head home. It's starting to get late. Come back here tomorrow."  
"So you're just going to show us something really cool and then tell us we're not ready for it," Connor shouted. "That wasn't a cool move."  
"I made mistakes with my last team, I refuse to make the same mistakes with this team," Neal said, blatantly. He then left the room and the teens then leave the cave. They then go to the parking lot where their rides were waiting for them.  
\---  
Luna Girl was currently robbing a Walmart. Every time she grabbed something off a shelf, she would say mine. One of her mouths went to her. "The PJ mask has been reborn and are currently training for our upcoming takeover," the moth said.  
"We can't let that happen," Luna Girl said. "I want the world and nothing less, and bad things happen when I don't get my way. I bet Neal is still around and is helping them. They must be eliminated beforehand. Moths, go capture them!"  
The moth nods and flies away as Luna Girl finishes her errand.  
\---  
Amaya was laying in bed. She couldn't sleep. She heard someone climb threw the window. She turned around and saw Connor. "Hello," Connor said. "I just found out I'm your next-door neighbor."  
"That's cool," Amaya said. "We just moved in at the beginning of the school year."  
"I remember that," Connor said. "My brother, Ricky, helped you guys move in."  
"He did," Amaya said, as a smile crossed her face. Connor then leaned in and kissed her. He had developed a crush on her ever since she moved to his school. Amaya quickly pulled away.  
"I'm sorry," Amaya said, awkwardly. "It's not anything against you, just you're not really my type. Guys aren't really my type."  
"Oh, it's ok," Connor said, surprised.  
"I'm sorry," Amaya said.  
"I should be the one apologizing," Connor said. "I didn't know. I support you."  
"Thank you," Amaya said, with a smile.  
"No problem," Connor said. "I should probably head home. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Amaya said. Connor then left the house and he started to head home. Before he climbed onto his porch, he was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Greg and Amaya noticed that Connor wasn't at school. They didn't get a chance to talk about it until lunch. "Have you heard from Connor?" Amaya asked. "I haven't heard from him since last night."  
"Neither have I," Greg said. A mouth then flew to there table. It had a small note and Amaya took the note from it. The mouth flew off and Amaya read the note that said to go to the docks or he'll drop. They knew who he was and who the messenger was.  
"We need to go,' Amaya said.  
"We can't skip school," Greg protested. "I have a perfect record to uphold. We'll go after school."  
"But if we don't leave, Connor could end up dead," Amaya said. "I'm going, but you don't have to. Even though we're now on the same team, I'm not going to force you to go. We're teens and this is scary, but we have this big responsibility. But again, you still don't have to go."  
"I guess I'll go," Greg sighed.  
"Perfect," Amaya said, with a smile. They then sneak out of the school threw the lunchroom doorway that led to the front of the school. Amaya led him to her car and they climbed in before driving off.  
\---  
They arrived at the docks about five minutes later. They saw Luna Girl had Connor chained up over the water. "Looks like the PJ mask have come to save the day," she taunted. "I thought you only did that in the night."  
"Let him go," Amaya demanded.  
"No," Luna Girl said, blatantly. "Once Connor is dead, I'm going to kill both of you."  
With a flick of her wrist, the chains fell off of Connor and he went plummeting down into the ocean. Greg jumped in after him to save him. Luna Girl was about to kill Amaya when she was hit by a car. It knocked her out but didn't kill her. A boy Amaya's age got out of his car.  
"Hello I'm Dylan," he said. "I know you guys are the new PJ Mask, and I want to join the team. I have armadillo powers. I know the original team only had three members, but I'd be a great asset to the team."  
Before Amaya could say anything, Greg pulled Connor out of the water and started to perform CPR. After about five minutes, he woke up and coughed up water. "Where am I?" Connor asked.  
"The docks," Amaya answered. "We should head to the cave."  
The three heroes climb into Amaya's car. Dylan got into his own car and followed him to the national park. They climb up a mountain and enter a cave. They go to the training room. "You guys are already back?" Neal asked. "And you brought a friend?"  
"We had our first encounter with Luna Girl," Amaya explained. "She almost killed Connor. This is Dylan. He helped us by hitting her with his car."  
"I hope you guys are ready because we have to get rid of her tonight," Neal explained. "The only way to get rid of her is to throw her into the sun, which you can only do with the PJ mask bot. I'll unbury it, but you guys have to fend off Luna Girl by yourselves."  
"I'll help you unbury it," Dylan offered.  
"Alright," Neal said. "Take your suits home and wait till it gets dark. You have to wait till it's night time since that's when your powers are the strongest. Tonight is your first mission. Don't let me down."


	6. Chapter 6

Amaya was eating dinner with her family. They were having mac and cheese and roasted chicken. "So Amaya," Mrs. Roche, her mom, said. "How has school been going? Has anything interesting happened?"  
"I can fly now," Amaya said, in a boring tone. She knew there was no way her family was going to believe her, so she told them just to see their reactions. Since Amaya was a writer she would often come up with stories. When nothing interesting was going on in her life, she would make up something interesting. "Some of my friends and I found a cave and a guy told us we have to fight some girl tonight. I think I'm a superhero now."  
"Cool," Amaya's little brother, Evan, cheered.  
"Oh," Mrs. Roche said. "Well at least your making new friends. Its always good to expand your friend group."  
They then go back to eating in silence.  
\---  
Connor arrived at his house. They lived in an upper-class neighborhood since his mom was a doctor and his father was a sports manager. Once he entered his house, he saw his mom was waiting for him, her arms crossed in front of her. "Coach Burnie called," she said. "He said you weren't at practice today."  
"Something came up," Connor said. "I should have called you. I'm sorry."  
"That was the second practice you missed this week," Mrs. Mayfield said, in a mad tone. "He didn't mind the first day since you were on a class trip, but no one knew where you were today. He's definitely going to bench you during Saturday's game. And that's when the scout from Willowdale college is coming."  
"I'm a sophomore," Connor sighed. "I'll have more games where I can impress your scout friends. I had something important to do last night."  
Connor started to wonder if his parents even noticed he was missing. They always got up before him since they had to be at work early in the mourning. "Look, sweetie,' Mrs. Mayfield said. "I'm going to be real with you. You need soccer to get into a good college. Promise me that you'll start thinking about your future."  
"I know, mom," Connor said. "I'm sorry that I let you down. I will try to be better."  
"I know you will," Mrs. Mayfield said. She looked like she was going to ask more questions, but she got a phone call from one of her co-workers. Connor sighed as he went to his bedroom. He saw that the old family cat, Mittens, was already curled up on his bed, taking a late afternoon nap.  
Connor sat at his desk and looked at the trophies on his shelf he received over the years. He used to love playing soccer until his mom made it his entire life. He pulled his custom out of his bag. He was glad he was going to get a chance to be someone new, even if no one knew it was him.  
\---  
Greg entered his house. "I'm home," Greg called out. He then saw his older sister was sitting at the piano. His parents were watching her with pride. His parents never looked at him that way, even when he got a perfect score on his last test. He knew Cassie was the favorite child. His parents didn't even try and hide this fact.  
Greg went to his room and started to do his homework. Once he was about halfway done, Cassie poked her head threw the doorway. "Dinner is on the oven," she said.  
"Thanks," Greg said. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed the plate before going back upstairs and sitting down. He ate his dinner while working on his homework.  
Once he was finished he opened the window. He was shaking as he put his hands on the wall and he started to climb down. Once he was at the bottom, he ran to townhall where he agreed to meet the others. He saw the others were waiting for him.  
"Now we just wait for Luna Girl to show up," Amaya said, noticing Greg. She then heard a loud crash.  
"It's go time," Connor said. "PJ mask all shout hooray!"  
"For in the night we save the day," they chorused in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna Girl was robbing a bank that was empty. "Mine," Luna Girl said as she filled bags full of money and other valuables. She then heard a loud crash and she saw the PJ Mask. "You're already ready for round two? And look, you're all suited up."  
"Your time is up," Connor said. "I'm going to give you a warning to surrender before-"  
He was hit on the face before he could respond. They then saw that she was wearing a necklace with a moon charm on it. Every time she used her powers, it glowed. "Look," Amaya whispered. "She gets her powers from that necklace."  
"Actually I did a little bit of research on Lunar People," Greg explained. "Her powers are genetic, but the charm makes her stronger. It's called a moonstone. But it will definitely help if we get it away from her."  
They then start to battle each other. The PJ Mask tried to stop the damage that Luna Girl was causing, but some of it was irreversible. Luna flung Greg into a building, causing the building to dent and Greg to fall to the ground. "Greg," Amaya shouted, ruining to his side.  
"What are you doing?" Greg asked. "Connor can't deal with Luna by himself. You have to stop her. I'll be fine in a few minutes."  
Amaya nods and rejoins the battle. A few minutes later Greg stood up slowly. He was walking with a slight limp, but he climbed up the wall of the building he hit. He made it to the roof and rejoined the battle.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Neal and Dylan were digging a hole. "I think I feel some sort of metal," Neal explained. "Just keep digging and well eventually dig up enough of it to lift it out of the ground."  
"Do you have super strength?" Dylan asked. "Because how else are we going to get this robot out of the ground?"  
"There will be a latter that leads into the control panel," Neal explained. He then found a door and he opened it. They climb down the latter and enter a futuristic control panel. "Now we need to get this back to the city. The PJ Mask needs our help."  
\---  
Amaya, Connor, and Greg were fighting Luna Girl. Some of the citizens heard the commotion and stepped out of there houses. They watched in shock as the three heroes fought Luna Girl. Some people started to record the fight.  
Amaya flew over to Luna Girl and ripped the moonstone off of her. "No, no, no that's mine," Luna girl shouted. She then scratched Amaya's mouth. Her upper lip was bleeding. Once she collected herself, she saw that the sun was coming up.  
Amaya dropped the moonstone, causing it to shatter. "What did you do?" Luna Girl screamed. It looked like she was about to have a temper tantrum, but something else caught Amaya's attention. It was a giant robot walking to them.  
"Guys over here," Dylan shouted. They then go to the robot, where a door opened on the left foot. They climbed in and they took a spot in each of the robot's limbs.  
"So you guys now have a fancy robot now," Luna Girl said. "That's ok because I'll find another moonstone, and I'll rip that robot apart. Then I'll kill you and everyone you love."  
Connor grabbed Luna Girl with the robot arm and flung her into the sun. People started to cheer for them as they climbed out of the robot. "Here are the heroes who saved the city," a reporter said. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
"We're the PJ Mask," Connor said, with pride.


	8. Epilogue

It had been three months since the battle with Luna Girl. Amaya, Greg, and Connor became good friends, but there weren't any more big problems for them to face. So they just pretended like everything was normal.  
They had volunteered to help set up the senior prom. Principal Fagen led them to the supply closet that was surprisingly empty. "I must have misplaced the dance supplies or they were stolen," Principal Fagen sighed. "If we don't find them, the dance will be canceled."  
He then walked away sadly. "What do you say?" Connor asked. "The police are probably not going to get involved, so maybe we should try and find who stole the supplies ourselves."  
"Ok," Amaya said. "I've been dying to do more crime-fighting. What do you say, Greg?"  
"I'm down," Greg agreed.  
"Alright," Connor said. "PJ mask all shout hooray!"  
"For in the night, we save the day," the three of them shouted.


End file.
